the stranger
by Spiderzero
Summary: a kid is pulled into a game, and suddenly get drafted into yuna guardians SELFINSTERT discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I coyote, do not own final fantasy, I do however own my self

This is a brand new story since my old one sucked! But don't worry I know what's going to happen this time Enjoy!

Thoughts:_ italics_

Action: normal

Speaking: "quotations"

! #$#$&$#! #$$#$$!(&)(&&(

"ARRHGH damn Jecht" Cody, a young Canadian, cursed "huh? It's one in the morning already? Oh man and I have school tomorrow, why can't I ever catch a break?

He looked at the TV. Screen, it still showed Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku dead on the ground with a **Game Over** hovering above them. He had died for the 5th time in a row only managing to get past Jecht's first form twice, he sighed and stretched on his bed looking around his cozy little room. He had his desk, his bed, his dresser, which had his PS2, VCR, and TV on it, and finally he looked out the window.

"Wow, that's weird" Cody muttered to himself looking at the rain pattering on his window " it almost never rains in winter, and when it does, it's not like this.

Suddenly there was a flash, and a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, leaving an afterimage in the inky blackness above.

_Hmm, I better unplug my PS2, just in case lightning hits the house_. He kneeled down and reached behind his dresser trying to locate the plug that gave power to his game system_. Let's see this is my TV, this is my VCR_ He thought to himself identifying each plug by hand

" Aha, Gotcha" He Reached for the plug but just before he could pull it out, There was a giant flash and a deafening BANG!

"WHAT THE HECK!" Cody shouted jumping back quickly " what's happening to my TV!"

He peered at his TV the previous image was gone replaced by a pure white screen.

"Don't tell me it's fried!" Suddenly the TV pulsed "uh-oh, this cannot end well.

Fearing his TV was about to explode he grabbed the first thing that game to hand, His Final Fantasy X strategy guide, intending to use it as a shield, When suddenly he felt a pull towards the TV.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Cody screamed holding on to the edge of the bed "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The pull had become stronger Cody watched as his books flew off there shelves, then to his horror he felt the bed start to edge closer and closer to the void.

"Somebody up there hates me," Cody muttered angrily to himself, then he felt his grip weaken

"AHHAHHH" He screamed as he was sucked in to the void

#$$&&&#$&#$$&#$$&&$&&&&&

"Hey, are you all right, Hey can you hear me?.

"unngg" Groaned a sore, but very much alive, Cody " Where am I?"

What, you don't know where you are? Neither do I, say lets find out where we are together what do you say? Said the blonde haired youth

"Yeah, sure whatever. I'm Co-. He gapped in amazement having finally got a good look at his finder.

"Co? Wow that's a weird name I'm-

"Tidus" Cody breathed in amazement, staring at him with eyes wide and mouth agape

"How do you know my name?" Tidus asked Equally stunned that this strangely clad person knew him

"It's a long story"

Continued in chapter 2

!#$$#&$$#$#$$$$&&&&&&

Well there it is, kind of boring I know but it will get better as it goes on please READ AND REVIEW FLAMES WELCOME. (but try to keep in mind this is only my second story)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Coyote do not own Final fantasy 10 or I doubt I would be writing Fan Fiction I do However Own Cody.

Authors note: I am SOOO SORRY!!! I only got 2 reviews so I was going to discontinue the story but I realized that if those 2 people want to read then they WILL! I will answer two questions from the reviewers ever Chapter, which I PROMISE will come frequently.

**Final Frost Bite Fantasy:**_ Cody's age is currently 15 but as I Will be adding a lot of extra's into the stories I will probably make the journey around two years long, So expect to see him grow older._

**JadeWolf:**_ Everything In Cody's room got sucked into the world, So the Guide will be there but it wont be the same hehehe_

Now on with the Story!!!

Thoughts:"_ italics"_

Action: normal

Speaking: "quotations"

"_Hey, are you all right, Hey can you hear me?_

"_Unngg" Groaned a sore, but very much alive, Cody " Where am I?"_

_What, you don't know where you are? Neither do I, say lets find out where we are together what do you say? Said the blonde haired youth_

"_Yeah, sure whatever. I'm Co-. He gapped in amazement having finally got a good look at his finder._

"_Co? Wow that's a weird name I'm-_

"_Tidus" Cody breathed in amazement, staring at him with eyes wide and mouth agape_

"_How do you know my name?" Tidus asked Equally stunned that this strangely clad person knew him_

"It's a long story"

"A long Story?" Tidus asked narrowing his eyes.

"Uhhhh Yea." Replied Cody thinking fast "I'm a. a… Physic!! Yea that's it!! I uhhhh had a dream about you"

"A dream?" asked Tidus "What kind of Dream?"

Upon hearing this Cody went silent thinking.

" _Hmmm this is the perfect time to see how far along the story is here, Maybe I'm Just at the very start._ Then a thought crossed Cody's mind_ "HOW AM I GONNA GET HOME!!!!!"_

"Hey Co is you alright!" Tidus practically shouted in to Cody's Ear

"My Name IS CODY!!! AND OF COURSE I'M NOT ALL RIGHT HOW AM I GONNA GET HOME!!!??"

"Woah, Cody CALM DOWN!! I don't know where I'm am either!!" Tidus yelled at him "so just chill out we'll find a way home together ok? Are you from this Spira Place too?"

Cody took a Deep breath "No I'm from a place called Canada, And don't worry you won't know where it is, But I need you to help me and tell me EVERYTHIMG that's happened to you since you came to Spira." Cody said putting an emphasis on everything.

"Everything?" Tidus asked.

"Everything" Cody confirmed.

"Ok well from the beginning. I was getting ready for my Blitzball game, you know signing autographs, talking to fans the usual stuff when these kids ask me to teach them how to Blitz. I told them ok I would tomorrow but then some kid in a purple cloak with 'patterns' on it appeared and said I would be too busy tomorrow, so then I told the kids-"

"Whoa, whoa ok maybe I was overdoing it when I said everything, just give me a basic summary of what's happened since you've been in Spira." Cody interrupted him

"You mean you don't wanna hear about how I got here? About that monster? The one Auron called 'Sin'?" Tidus asked

" I know about the monster, it attacked your home right? Zanarkand? No just since you've been to Spira" Cody told him

"Oh, Well when I got here I was…. Wait how do you know about Zanarkand? And 'Sin'? Everyone I've told didn't believe me. They said Zanarkand was destroyed over 1000 years ago. How do you know?" Tidus asked suspiciously

Cody sighed, He Hated lying to his new friend; maybe it was because he knew about Tidus from having played the game? He didn't know.

So he decided to tell a little bit of truth "ok Tidus I have to tell you, so just believe me ok? I know everything that's going to happen I know all about you and any other's you might meet ok? Don't ask how, just know that I consider us friends and I don't wanna lie but since I'm here and I'm telling you your entire fate could be changed, so I'm not sure if things are the same anymore but I Will eventually tell you everything and I don't want to ruin anything for anyone" When Cody finished this he watched Tidus closely for a reaction.

"…Ok, well at least I got a friend here now, you still wanna hear everything that's happened?" At this Cody nodded "ok well I was on the outskirts of some submerged ruins, after I wandered I found some flint and tinder to start a fire then I found a main hall with a used fire pit, so I started a fire, then I think I dozed off cause when I awoke the fire was dead, then I heard a noise and this 'Thing' Attacked me I managed to hold it off with this sword that Auron gave me, When suddenly the door exploded and some people came in, they shot and killed the monster. Then this girl in red armor came up to me and said "Cunno" then she punched me in the stomach. When I woke up I was on a ship, then the girl told me I could work with them to earn a living and get feed. She took me on a dive and we found something underwater, when we went back up to the ship it was attacked by sin, I was washed over board and when I woke up I was on a beach. This guy called Wakka found me and to sum it up told me to follow him to 'Besaid village' whatever that is I was going to when I say this blue portal open up in the sky, then I found you and dragged you here when you woke up." Tidus finished

Cody thought for a moment "_ ok so it's basically the same as it's supposed to be. Everything's ok but I should go with him and help him complete his quest. But I have no skills, I wish I had a weapon at least!!!!" _ Then the last part of Tidus's sentence hit him.

"You dragged me here?" Cody Asked

"Yea I had to there was stuff falling from the void you could have been crushed and died. Also there were these lizard things attacking" Tidus told him

"I need to go back," Cody stated to his new friend

WOOOOOOWW that was haarrrddd!!! Anyways I am doing pairings and I'm very open to them it's not going to be tidusXyuna or Wakkaxlulu like most stories. I AM NOT DOING A PAIRING FOR CODY!!!!!! O so everyone knows Spira and earth are in real time so since Cody's already been in Spira for 1 day or two in the real world he's missing get it?

Please read and Review!!! I will answer questions from the reviewers BYE BYE!!!!


	3. damn fiends

Disclamer: i do not own final fantasy X

Author's note's: well let me be the first to say it i think i like this story.i was reading a couple of other self instert's and none of them were quite like mine;

I Was'nt planning on updating till i had two review's but my net is on the fritz and i'm working and,Frankly,bored outta my skull. Nowyou'll have to bear with me my computer does'nt have microsoft word anymore(weird huh?) so i have no spell check so bear with me. Originally Cody's weapons were going to be claw's but i read a story who's main character had claw's coming out of her hand's so im scratching that idea, i want Cody's weapon to be totally unique to him so i doubt his weapon will make an apperance in this chapter but...Hey you never know Now on with the STORY!!!!

"I'm gonna need you to take me there"Cody repeated.

"But...!" tidus protested "it's Dangerous,There's thing's falling out of the sky and everything then there's these little monster's,Kinda look like lizard's to tell you the truth,

But there vicious!!"

"Tidus i know but if that portal is still open then it's sucking in thing's from my house! My family could be pulled in! They might have alrady been pulled in!, and things are

still falling they could be crushed!, so i need to go there" Cody finished _Also there might be a way for me to get back home from that portal._

Tidus Stood there mulling it over, Sure the kid was a little strange,But Tidus could feel something coming off of him,something that made him trust the kid.Kind of like an

aura of the sort._hmm he seem's like a good guy and I can understand his reasons...Beside's if i dont He'll Probably go on by him self_."alright Cody, I'll Take you there, But

on one condition, you gotta hang around till we find out what's going on."

Cody Grinned "Deal!!"

Now Cody wasn't stupid by anymean's think of him as a shiikamaru, lazy and unmotivated, but not stupid. Well at least he did'nt think he was stupid.but fate had decided

to prove him wrong.

Cody and Tidus were curently in the middle of a mass of those green little lizard thingie's as tidus called them, sure they had got there alright, found that the portal had

closed,and searched around had found no one under the crushed remains of cody's stuff, then suddenly out of nowhere theses things had surrounded them.

Now Tidus and Cody were standing Back to Back with a wide ring of lizard's around them.

"Shit this is'nt good"swore cody under his breath"we're stuck with only one weapon between us, i dont know how to fight and tidus is too inexperinced to protect himself

properly, let alone me!"

Now Cody was being modest, he knew how to fight. He just did'nt know how to take from what he learned in kick boxing and taekwondo and apply it here. He was however

being truthful about tidus. he didnt know how to hold his sword properly yet, and that was'nt good. Maybe if Tidus was by himself and EXTREMELY lucky he could defeat

the fiends and live, but with cody being dead weight he had no chance.

At that moment the exact same thing was running through Tidus's mind._ Damn how are we gonna get out of this???_

Suddenly two lizard's jumped forward each with there jaw's wide open ready to eat the fleash of the one's who had disturbed the nesting ground.

Cody was caught off guard by this attack and flinched backward's falling on his back, tidus on the other hand,being the blitzball star that he was quickly stepped forward

His stratagy would have worked had cody had a little battle experince or faster reflexe's but as soon as he fell the monster's instint's kicked in. Like all preditor's they had

the same instinct. Kill the weak, old, and sick first and leave the one's that can defend themselve's for later.

As soon as cody fell the fiend's leaped and bit down on leg and started to drag him into the mass of lizard's where under the protection of the brethren they could apply

fatal bite's to the neck and head, without the interference of the other one trying to protect it's friend.

"ARRGHHHH!! TIDUS'S HELP ME!! IT HURT'S!!!"Cody screamed in pain. This was worse then ANYTHING he had ever felt. he could feel the throbing of his leg.the number

of little teeth in each one, the tearing of his skin and muscle's as he was dragged toward the waiting masses

Tidus whirled around and saw them dragging cody inbto the mass's, he knew what they would do,they had fiends back in Zanarkand too all of them weaker but just as

blood thirsty.

"SHIT,NO CODY!!" Tidus yelled

As he yelled this two more feinds jumped on his back, biting into his shoulder Bringing him to his knee's "ARRGHH NO!!"

Tidus ignored the weight on his shoulders and the pain in his neck and spun around so fast that the fiends were disloged from his shoulder. not sparing them a second

glance as one flew into a tree and died instantly and the other crashed into cody's T.V.

Tidus Lifted his sword and ran through the fiend's slashing randomly sice there were so many fiend's he ended killing a couple and wound some of them

Suddenly there was a crack, tidus's looked behind him to see the fiend that had crashed in to cody's T.V. beging to smoke. then a current of electricity zipped around it's

body coming in contact with the television.

"...shit"

BOOOMMMMM!! the T.V. Exploded sending glass and flame's into the middle of the fiend horde

many fiends were killed by the glass splinters and the flaming plastic before they even realized what had happened, but the one's that did notice,having never come up

against this attack before ran into the bush's and forest.

Tidu's was drained and felt extremely weak.he had taken a 4" shard of glass in the small of his back and was having trouble moving. slowly he stumbled over to when

Cody's body lay.

It didnt look good he had taken a number of shards to his body including one right down the bridge of his nose,plus the bite wound's to his leg's and one to the neck, not

including the multiple scratch's he had all over his body. his blood was pooling under him and he looked pale,really pale. tidus unsteadly pulled out a potion and swayed a

little bit. he dropped to his knee's and held the potion to his chest.

Then red and black dot's and line's began to infringe on his vison, his head swimming he feel forward on to cody's body. the blackness consuming him.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was glass breaking.

A/N: there i finished: now im opening the pairing's i've had no vote's but whoever you want together just tell me in the reviews. oh and i decided to leave the choosing of cody's weapons up to you guy's now no sword's!! there so overdone unless there's something unique about it i dont wanna hear sword's. I am Not Continuing until i get at least two reviews or flames, i also dont have everything plaaned out so tell me your idea's and im considering add more people so give some information and i might add you to the story. at the least you'll make a cameo, sorry for not writing much but i spent two hour's on this

Well...that's it for now later!!


	4. looks like i've got a new Weapon

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX (do I have to do this EVERYTIME??)

Malefactior: That's a pretty good idea but wasn't what I was looking for Thanks any way's and hope you keep reviewing now the story will basically stay the same except for some secret's and in-depth explanation of the legendary weapons and the Omega ruins

Angelofdarknessfire: I have thought about putting Rikku with someone but not with Cody For reason's I will explain at the end of the chapter.

Sir MIDNIGHT: I'd like to thank you the most you were a great help with the weapons and I decided to go with one from your list thank you very much

(A/N): I'd like to thank all my reviewers very much but I cant help but say you bastards sure review quickly ;P hehehe thanks a lot. And a Special thanks to sir MIDNIGHT for cody's weapons. Now on with the Story

_Slowly he stumbled over to where Cody's body lay._

_It didn't look good he had taken a number of shards to his body including one right down the bridge of his nose, plus the bite wound's to his legs and one to the neck, not_

_Including the multiple scratch's he had all over his body. His blood was pooling under him and he looked pale, really pale. Tidus unsteadily pulled out a potion and swayed a_

_Little bit. He dropped to his knees and held the potion to his chest._

_Then red and black dot's and line's began to infringe on his vision, his head swimming he feel forward on to Cody's body, the darkness consuming him._

_The last thing he heard before he passed out was glass breaking_.

"Ugghhhhh" Cody Groaned,

Opening his eye's he waited, as the blurry shapes became conceivable images.

"Well this isn't what I was expecting…"Cody muttered, "I thought I was dead"

Truth be told Cody was feeling better then he expected. Sure he still felt like a car had hit him but it was the dull throbbing type of pain, not the sharp agonizing pain you felt when you cut yourself "or are bitten by those fucking lizards"

And for the first time since he woke up he scanned his surrounding's taking in everything.

"What the hell? Where am I?" he didn't recognize his surroundings, he was on a futon in a small room, the room was kind of circular in shape and was kind of cold, there was also a treasure chest beside the futon.

Sitting up stiffly on the futon He tried to think back when he was playing Final Fantasy X when he was in Besaid. He had seen this room on the game, He knew he had been in this room he knew it.

Suddenly the realization of where he was struck him. "The Temple" He Breathed "huh wonders Where Tidus is?"

Standing up He walked slowly towards the door

"I wonder how long I was out?" Cody Groaned Opening the door.

The Sight that met him was Tidus shouting, "Like I care!" and running into the cloisters

"That idiot" Cody muttered " oh well at least I know where we are in the story line now"

He continued to watch as the priest shouted "heretic" and "Blasphemy" and other such things. He also watched as Wakka Shrugged and Ran in after Tidus.

Cody would have gone in the cloisters but he hated puzzles so he opted to go outside instead.

"Arwwwwwwgh" Yawned Cody as he streached" that sun feels good, hmmm let's see the game wouldn't let me walk in the forest I wonder if I can?"

Turns out Cody could walk in the forest, and he could also go swimming and the like, so he decided to have some fun.

**3 hour's later**

"Awww shit" whined Cody "i'm lost"

He had been wandering around aimlessly and was getting bored

Looking around he tried to spot familiar landmarks until he saw something

_What is that? It's unusually weird even for Spira…_

The area in question was a shrine, but this shine was swathed in a blue glow, and eerie image's of skulls and bones were strewn on the floor and attached to walls

Tetiveitly Cody walked forward the inside of the shrine looked normal. Well normal except the bone's and blood everywhere.

"………"

Cody walked forward. He could hear something and was having a bad feeling about this place

There in the back He saw the source of the glow.

It was a scythe. Not just any scythe though, It's blade was a deep blue and it's handle wrapped in blue but the most notable fact was that It was in the hand of a statue.

Now your thinking _uhhhh a Statue? Big deal_ then I'd smack you for being so stupid. Cause the most notable part of the statue was of who it was, The Grim Reaper

Cody reached the statue and reached out slowly to touch the scythe and a pulse of light shot through the room reverberating off the walls and rebounding towards the door.

This lightshow was so bright that Cody had to cover his eyes and when he was able to see again he turned towards the scythe only it wasn't the same scythe. It had a normal blade with a polished wooden handle

"What the?" Cody said ones again tentatively reaching for the scythe again. This time nothing happened and Cody grabbed it without incident.

Noticing that it had a strap that would allow him to comfortably attach it to his back he put it on, and turned back towards the exit of the temple

"Looks like I've got a new weapon"

A/N: I couldn't help but feel that this chapter wasn't up to par, maybe you agree maybe you don't. But it was long and don't be afraid to tell me it sucked cause then I'll write an extra good chapter next time

And if you question cody's weapon and why I won't have a pairing with him, It's simple Cody is basically a urban kid he wouldn't know how to handle a sword or anything complicated, so I wanted him to have something that would be easy for a noobie to use but can be used for more complicated maneuver's once he's had a little more experience, and for those who can't guess cody's weapon will evolve until it's in it's final form instead of him buy or finding new one's. (Also that was the weapon's legendary form in the cult temple)

As For pairings Cody WILL leave Spira at the end unlike Tidus who comes back, his romantic interest will be abandoned and I cant do that oh that reminds no parings for Auron either well later and I wont continue till I have 3 more reviews


	5. heheh

Disclaimer: I do not own final Fantasy X. I do however own myself

(A/N) heheheheh umm sorry for not updating sooner but I have been pretty busy with school and the Christmas break and all--"any way's this will be my last update for a while I'm guess because soon I get my report card then when my mom see's I'm failing construction….well you get the idea

I know the last chapter sucked but I was making it up as I went an evil cult? I know where I was coming from but I didn't want to explain it if you guy's do want to know leave it in the review and I'll answer it in the question's. now that I have a com in my room chance's are the chapter's will become longer so don't worry Now on with the Story!!

It was pretty late when Cody ambled into the Village, intending to go straight to bed, but alas it was not meant to be.

As he was approaching the center of the village, Cody spotted Lulu & Wakka sitting by the fire; this triggered something in his exhausted mind.

_Aww no the conversation!! I can't just walk in and disturb there little talk…it might alter the story somehow!_

Stopping and quickly ducking into the nearest bushes he sat down and leaned against a tree, closing his eye's he listened to the conversation.

"I know he looks like Chappu but you can not bring him back!" Lulu Whispered angrily

_Huh look's like there almost done_

"I know Lu I know…."

_And this is the part where he leave's and I can go to bed_

"And what about the newcomer, what do you intend to do with him?" Lulu asked

"Cody? Cody Zodic?"

"That is his name? Hmm that's very odd"

In the bushes Cody gritted his teeth _Humph big word's coming from some one with only one name!!_

"I….I Dunno about him…He seem's a little odd, Tidus's seem's to know something about him so I was Thinking we could leave him a Tidus in Luca with whoever Tidus is searching for"

"How do you know that will work? He only met Tidus in the forest."

"I know but he and Tidus Seem to get along, the only problem is he doesn't even have a weapon and considering the condition we found him in He can't even fight, it will be a problem having to make sure he doesn't get hurt on the way to Luca"

"If that's what you think will work" Lulu finished standing up and heading towards the temple.

Wakka sighed and stood up also turning around and heading towards the crusader's tent.

_Ugh…Great I just got here and I'm already being dead weight….and it doesn't help that there gonna ditch me in Luca…. I gotta find a way to tag along But How? Oh well I figure it out in the morning._

Crawling out f the bush's Cody walked towards the crusader's tent

The morning sun glinted through out the tent and on to a sleeping Cody's face

"Ughhhh……" Groaned Cody Turning on his back

'OW!!" Cody jumped up as the wooden handle on his scythe dug painfully in his back

"Huh? Hey Cody what the matter with you...CODY??? Where the hell where you last night? And what's with the Scythe on you're back?" tidus asked

"I was walking through the forest and I got lost then I found a temple with this in the hand of a statue" Cody explained giving the shortened version

"Wow, cool now you have a weapon" Tidus beamed at him" well we better get ready said Tidus pulling on his trademark clothes'

"sound's good to me" Cody said he skipped the getting dressed part for the fat that he had slept with his clothes' on, moving towards a big dish full of water Cody found that it was scented and proceeded to wash his face, hand's neck and basically any part of his body that wasn't covered by tight fitting clothes',

Oddly this water refreshed Cody immensely "huh that's almost as good as a shower must be some kind of magic"

Moving aside to let Tidus wash himself down he procceded to make his bed

"Huh? What's this? He asked picking up an outfit and a backpack full of supplies'

"Oh that? The merchant dropped that off last night said Wakka asked for it for you, Well i'm gonna go find Wakka you get dressed and meet us in front of the temple"Tidus explained

Cody just nodded still stunned at the cloth's that lay before him.

20 minute's later Cody Stepped out into the sunshine looking like a whole new person.

He was dressed in Short's that were a blackish blue color and reached just a little past his knee, He also ha on a Red T-shirt with a red tie and a Black belt, he has found golden framed glass's and some sticky stuff that he guessed was hair gel. He was also wearing his Backpack slung over one shoulder Which, Considentally had a loop for his newfound weapon.

"Well I feel better" Smiled Cody Hitching up his backpack" Time to face this World!"

(a/n) well there you have it still short but I hope it's good neway's if you guy's don suggest pairing's soon I'm probably not gonna write them I might be able to get in a another chapter if this get's reviewed enough. Well later!!


End file.
